


Asylum AU

by ZiraD



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asylum, Aziraphale and Anathema Device are Friends (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Experimentation, M/M, Michael is big sister, Newton im sorry, Top Crowley (Good Omens), gabriel is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraD/pseuds/ZiraD
Summary: Crowley was closed in this asylum for ages after his parents sold him in a need of money with a mad doctor who did experiments on humans. This asylum wasn't like the normal ones...this was an old abandoned building. Big enough to get lost in it if you didn't pay attention and memorize your way around. One day Crowley managed to run away from his room and from that day on he's been hiding from the doctor and killing anyone who dared coming closer to him.One day a new boy was added to doctors collection which Crowley didn't know about he had a beautiful blue eyes and a pale skin with cherubic features...he looked like an angel...but one day the doctor wanted his beautiful eyes... wanted to take them out and keep them in a jar for himself and maybe use them later.But what will happen next? Is there a way for them to survive? We shall find out and see---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Crowleys past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fiction on Good Omens! 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!!

This all started when Crowley was still a small boy. He lived with his family in a very poor area. They barely afforded to pay the rent and food? they were lucky to eat at least once a week. Crowley was used to this, he often went to city to steal some things for his family to feed themselves, but most of his time he spent in the woods. It was his safeplace...Quiet and calming, it made him forget about all of his problems. He didn't spend too much time at home. His parents were out of their mind most of their time, i mean yes they did love him but in these circumstances , well Crowley understood them.  
One day a strange looking man came to their house to talk with Crowley's parent while Crowley was in forest playing around. The talk was pretty long and when Crowley came back home he was met with a strange man who had a doctor coat and purple eyes. Crowley didn't like the man from the moment he saw him and when he found out that his parents has sold him to this man for a luxurious life, he was upset but he understood his parents. He didn't blame them for betraying him.He just said his goodbyes and left with the man not even knowing what will happen.  
When he first entered the Asylum he was given a room with a boy named Newton and some clothes and food.As Crowley held the food he looked at the boy shivering and hugging his knees on the bed “ who are you?” asked Crowley curiously  
“ i..im..N..N..New...ton ..Newton “ the boy said stuttering  
“ hello Newton the names Crowley” Crowley noticed how skinny the boy is almost immediately as he entered the room and look at the food he had been offered “ would you like to eat something? “ he asked carefully but the boy just looked at him scared to answer so Crowley stood and made his way to the boy and put half of his food on the boys bed and then went to his own bed and smiled. The boy waited until Crowley would go to sleep and then ate the food. They became friends pretty quick.  
Everything started out normal he was mostly just in the room but the doctor often took his new friend away for a few days and Newton would always come back looking tired and more pale than usual. For Crowley it was mostly health check ups for at least a year. But as time went by the check ups turned into something different. Crowley did not question anything at first but when the doctor changed from making him eat pills or drink weird liquid into injections. Well let's say that Crowley didn't take it without trying to resist. A few years went by like this and around the time Crowley would have turned 17 everything hurt, his body slightly changed. When he looked into the mirror...his usual brown eyes were gone.Instead of his eyes two golden serpent eyes were looking at him, he panicked the first time he saw himself but Newton was always there for him to help him calm down. In another year the doctor managed to make his tongue into a serpentine one. And when he was returned to the room he didn't know how to talk at first. He just hissed most of the time while newton tried to help him through it.  
“ i..its..g..g...going to be..a...alright “ Newton smiled reassuringly at him when he first came back  
Crowley tried to answer him tried to talk back to him but it was hard to form words , so for the next almost half a year Newton helped Crowley with talking. Crowley was able to talk again but sometimes the hissing was still present. Around the time Crowley would be 19 the doctor took Newton away...but this time, no matter how much time passed, his friend did not return and Crowley began to panic.  
After almost a month doctor showed up again and Crowley was immediately questioning him about Newton, but the doctor just smiled his purple eyes shined with joy as he told him that Newton “Sadly” didn't make it and Crowley's whole world broke apart. Newton was the closest friend he ever had, and he couldn't protect him. He let his best friend die. Crowley went crazy as the doctor left. He teared everything apart almost destroying the whole room in his anger and sorrow. After less then two days he managed to run away from his room, but not without a weapon. He waited till everything was safe and then went into a room and grabbed 2 daggers. One bigger and one smaller both really sharp because the doctor liked to keep his experimenting tools in tip top conditions. Then he ran through the halls trying to find a way but he couldn't this place was too big. Too many hallways too many rooms and no possible way out. Crowley decided to hide in the darkness and kill anything that even dared to cross him. He was NOT going to the doctor again.  
\-------  
A few years passed. The doctor wasn't able to find him but he didn't find a way out either. He fed himself on anything he could find but since he became something that cannot even be named a human being he didn't have to eat often. But he noticed a slight change in the environment around him. What he didn't know that the doctor found a new experiment to play with.


	2. Aziraphales past

Aziraphale was around his age of 17 when he met the doctor. But let's dig a little more into his past,his parents were strictly religious people. He and his older sister Michael , who loved and protected him in all ways possible , were best friends since he was born. Michael adored her little brother. They lived in a very busy area of the town but Aziraphale and his older sister Michael spend most of their time in the local library. That's exactly the place they met a girl named Anathema Device , a young student who was interested in everything that was connected to magic, prophecies and occultism. They spend a lot of their time together in the library and out of it having fun. Anathema was the best company they could imagine. Sadly everything good ends one day and their friend Anathema had to leave back to her parents into Tadfield. And even now they still write letters to one another. Writing about their days their experiences and they support each other through everything.   
One day as Aziraphale turned 17 he went to the library, this time alone he promised to bring his sisters some books because she was sick and bored in bed. As Azira entered the library it was more filled with people then usually so Azira made his way to the back of the library to quickly pick up some books and leave, but let's be honest here, nothing ever goes as planned and our fates are ineffable. As he pulled some books out for him to take home a stranger came to him in a white doctor coat smiling at him. “ hello little one “ said the doctor   
Aziraphale just looked at him curiously, because no one except Anathema and Michael talked to him before “h..hello?” he said  
The doctor just smiled and and offered his hand “ hello Aziraphale im dr Gabriel...but you don't need to use the title” he smiled  
And so it began...they started to meet in the library for a few weeks and then Azira brought the doctor home to introduce him to his sister. Michael didn't trust the doctor in the slightest.  
After a few weeks though as Azira was out with his new so called friend it was getting dark outside and Michael was worried...her brother never came home this late, but what scared her the most was how happy her parents looked...She looked for her brother for weeks but both the doctor and her brother were gone. There was no trace of them, and imagine how Michael felt when a few years later she found out her parents exchanged her only brother and their own child for a better place in church. When Michael writed this to Anathema, she decided to come back into the city and help Michael through it. They searched for years but no luck.   
The day Azira went missing was like any other,maybe just a little more cloudy than usually. He was out with his new friend Gabriel and he wanted to show him something, Aziraphale was really excited about it. What Azira didn't know was that the doctor planned to kidnap him all along. He went with him into the forest and made him unconscious with a needle into his neck. Azira fell to the ground immediately.   
When Azira came to, he woke up in a white room. The white almost blinding him and as he tried to move he realized he couldn't...his body was tied up to the bed. He started to panic and call for help. After a few days he was too weak to shout or try to break the chains. That was the exact time the doctor came to see him. Azira pleaded him to let him go but the doctor just smiled and injected into the small boy.   
The doctor found this child really fascinating and wondered what could he do to entertain himself. He started by making him immortal...exactly what he did to the boy who ran away few years ago...he gritted his teeth angrily that the boy ran away. This immortality wasn't something to be keen on though...there was still a way for them to die. But he didn't tell the poor child anything. He started a lot of experiments on this boy, excited about each development he made. He even thought he broke him mentally into submission...too bad for him that it wasn't true. After almost two years with the doctor...Azira just laid on the bed there were no restrains this time as Gabriel looked at him excitedly and explained him what he will do happily. He was planning to remove Aziras eyes. Aziras senses screamed and as Gabriel came closer with a jar putting it on the table next to the bed Azira quickly sat and pushed Gabriel with all the power he could muster. Gabriel fell to the ground surprised at what happened and Azira ran...he ran..ran and ran still hearing the doctor screaming after him that he'll get him. Gabriel walk down the hall thinking that Azira was not as smart as Crowley and couldn't run away. Azira didn't know any better and just ran...he may have given up already but he still had something in him...something that kept him running.


	3. How two hearts became one

Aziraphale run through the halls when he felt someone watching him. But he didn't hear any footsteps!! He was sure that he lost the doctor...Azira slowed down already tired from all the running when he saw a pair of golden eyes in the darkness. He should have questioned it, but after everything the doctor did to him this wouldn't be strangest thing to happen to him. As he came closer he noticed a boy. The boy had reddish orange hair, a pair of golden serpent eyes and fangs. What Aziraphale noticed was that the boy had a weapon...a pair of daggers. Azira didn't hesitate even for a moment, he didn't even let the boy to say something as he went to him leaning on his chest and looking into his serpent eyes with his big baby blue pleading eyes and said “ please kill me” he whimpered  
Crowley froze at that. He never met this boy before. Yes, he did kill everyone who dared to come near him out of protection...but this boy was different, his weapon fell to the ground . Crowley took in the boy standing in front of him. Beautiful pale skin, big blue eyes that he liked more than anything else he ever saw, cherubic features...Did Crowley die? Because if this boy wasn't an angel then he didn't know anything anymore. “ Who are you ?” he hissed not used to using his voice around anyone in ages.   
Aziraphale looked at him confused “ excuse me?”   
“ wwhhoo are you?” Asked Crowley again but before Aziraphale could answer him they both heard footsteps and a maniacal laugh. Azira immediately froze and started trembling in fear as he started to cry. Crowley knew what this angel was afraid of. He knew that if they didn't disappear now they'd end up in a really shitty situation. So Crowley did what he knew best he picked up his daggers and put them away taking this angels hand and he ran swiftly through the halls and shadows. After an almost hour he was sure they lost the doctor for good. Crowley didn't even realize he was still holding the boys hand in his.   
Aziraphale just looked at him confused “ why did you help me?” he asked carefully   
Why? Good question. Crowley himself didn't know the reason he wanted to protect this angel. He didn't even know his name. What if he went crazy. He felt like he could trust him, but what if he couldn't protect him just like he couldn't save Newton. He made up his mind as he looked at the boy. “ whatsss your name?” he asked for the third time since they met   
Azira just looked at him but then decided to answer “ Aziraphale...but my friends called me Azira “ He said calmly. He felt like he could trust this boy with serpent eyes. He just didn't know why.   
“ Azziiraphaleee “ Crowley said, the name felt like honey on his tongue   
Azira just nodded “ and yours?”   
“ i'm Crowley “ the boy said looking at this angel. 

\-------  
As time passed, which was almost 3 years after they first met, they still tried to find a way out of this place. Sadly, they were not successful at all. Their relationship grew over time as well. From nothing to more than friends. Crowley seem to love Azira just as much Azira adored him. They were a perfect match for one another. The trust that build between them over those years kept them alive.  
“ I think we tried this way two days ago” said Aziraphale tiredly as he looked at Crowley   
Crowley looked around and sighed “ i guess you're right dove...but were getting close! i swear! “ Crowley smiled at his angel “ i can feel the air from somewhere..and it must be the way out!! “   
Azira gently smiled at Crowley “ i know dear, i know...and i trust you “ Azira came closer to him and hugged him   
Crowley hugged him back tightly “ i swear that i'll get us out of here angel…” he put a hand on Aziraphales cheek and kissed him at first gently and when his angel returned the kiss he couldn't resist the sweet smell and the taste of his angel. He deepened the kiss to taste his angel better and explored his mouth. This wasn't the first time they kissed like this, but for Crowley was everytime like the first he could never get enough of it. As Aziraphale moaned and whimpered into his mouth Crowley held his angel close to him growling possessively ”mine “ he growled as he broke the kiss and pushed his angel gently against the wall as to not hurt him “ mine..mine..MINE” he growled as he kissed and nipped at his neck.   
“y..aah yours! “ Azira whimpered as he bared his neck to Crowley letting him mark his beautiful pale skin. He loved Crowley so much and his heart raced everytime Crowley paid attention to him.   
Crowley slowly started to undo Aziraphales clothes. He started with his shirt his hands touching every bit of skin his angel had to offer his eyes gleamed dangerously in the dark taking in all of his angel “ beautiful “ he growled as he slowly started to mark his.   
Azira blushed and whimpered under the attention he was getting from Crowley. But it wasn't fair that he was the only one getting undressed...he wanted to touch Crowley as well so he tugged on his shirt “ p-ple--please ahhh” he moaned.  
Crowley understood his angel, he always knew what he wanted and pulled his own shirt down and after that went even the rest of their clothes away in less than a minute.   
Azira whimpered from both arousal and cold as he looked at Crowley. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. The moment the clothes disappeared Crowley almost lost control of his instincts but he didn't want to hurt his angel. He continued to shower his angel body with kisses as he pushed him more against the wall and his tongue flickered out tasting the air around them. It was sweet and it was clouding his mind at a dangerous speed. He needed to prepare his angel first though. Since there was no way they could find some oil Crowley made his angel suck at his fingers to coat them in saliva.  
Azira sucked on Crowleys fingers eagerly as if it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted his eyes fluttering. He knew he was doing a good job because of Crowleys reactions. Crowley couldn't take it anymore and removed his fingers from Aziraphales mouth and reached behind him to prepare his angel. As he inserted one finger Azira hissed slightly not used to the stretch at first but Crowley let him take his time as he slowly make Aziraphale whimper and moan as he moved his finger inside him. After a few moments he added a second finger and growled into the kiss as he started to stretch him even more. Aziraphale started to tremble at the feeling whimpering “C-C-Cro-wleyy ahh” he moaned. As Crowley added a third finger he was almost at the edge of control he Growled and kissed Aziraphale possessively swallowing every beautiful voice his angel made and stored them in his mind for future. When he found the right spot Aziraphales eyes rolled back as he moaned even louder then before trembling and barely holding himself up. Crowley growled and couldn't take this anymore as he removed his fingers. Aziraphale whimpered at the loss but in less than a second Crowley was already lifting him up in the air as he slowly entered his angel groaning in pleasure.   
Azira threw his head backwards gasping in pleasure as Crowley filled him. He was glad that Crowley always waited a little to let him adjust. He trembled in his arms and put his hands around Crowleys shoulders and in his hair tugging slightly as he kissed him lovingly and nodded in approval.   
Crowley growled into the kiss as he started to move at first at a slow pace but then his thrusts became more wild as he ravished his angel kissing him possessively and marking his skin “ mine” he growled against his skin as he bit into his shoulder his pupils already dilated from pleasure.  
Azira gasped moaning it did hurt a little but it turned into pleasure in just a few seconds.“Crowley Crowley CROWLEYY “ he moaned loudly as he came on their chests his eyes rolling back saliva dripping down his chin as he trembled from pleasure.   
Crowley followed a few thrusts after him coming inside his angel growling loudly in pleasure.  
As they both catched their breaths Crowley slipped out of his angel and held him close. After they catched their breath Crowley cleaned them and helped Azira put on some clothes so that they wouldn't be cold as he took him on his arms and carried him to bed they shared in one of the rooms they found. He set Azira on bed and laid next to him hugging him close. Azira fell asleep within seconds and Crowley held his angel close. Tomorrow was another day. They will try again he thought as he fell asleep as well. They were happy as long as they were together.   
They tried again and again day after day, but the only thing that grew was their love for one another instead of hope to find a way out.


	4. The deserved ending

Another few years passed with them looking for a way out. And then one day as Azira decided for them to try one of the cards he found on the floor. They knew there had to be a way out and Crowley was sure they were near as they were in a big room. They searched the walls when Crowley shouted “ it's here!! “ he said and started to claw at the wall. Azira went there immediately to help him. They found a big door with no handle. At first they were confused but since Aziraphale used to read a lot before he came here something snapped in his mind “ the card!! “ he said as he looked for it and pulled it out. As they managed to open the door the light of the moon and a beautiful night sky shined over them with a light breeze. They looked around and realized they were in some kind of forest. Crowley hugged Aziraphale and spin him in the air. “ We did it angel?! “ he said “ YES!! we did!! “ Azira said as he kissed him happily. 

\------  
After a few months Aziraphale somehow managed to write a letter to his sister hoping she would get it. Until then they lived in the forest. Crowley protected them from any danger that occured.   
Anathema and Michael both stared at the letter that came to them one day. When they found them they were shocked but happy at the same time. They both immediately ran to Azira and hugged him tightly apologizing over and over for letting something like this happen to him. And Azira introduced them to Crowley as well. Michael had some connections in the police and helped to create some papers for both her brother and Crowley and let them live in her house with Anathema. Hiding them wasn't hard. Especially not for her little brother he looked the same as before well almost same as before and by Crowley? He started wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes and since he could control the size of his fangs it was easy to hide them too. After few years they moved into their own house. Azira opened a bookshop and Crowley had some plants in it. He always liked plants. They both lived on the second floor of the bookshop. No one saw the mad doctor again either.  
What was different by them that other humans didn't know that they were both immortal.So even when both his sister and Anathema aged, Azira and Crowley didn't age at all. And they lived together for a very long long time. They were happy together and that's all that mattered to them. Two pieces which when put together create perfection. 

"Love is a fruit, in season at all times and within the reach of every hand. Anyone may gather it and no limit is set." – Mother Teresa, "No Greater Love"

The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!   
> Lots of love ZiraD   
> You can find me on Tumblr if youd like! 
> 
> https://aziraphale5891.tumblr.com


End file.
